


What a Mainstream Way to Die

by AradiaStillAlive



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AradiaStillAlive/pseuds/AradiaStillAlive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan, in short, kills himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Mainstream Way to Die

**Author's Note:**

> This is humanstuck, mostly based off of 4chords, but somewhat different in a character's appearance. Just a fore warning.

Eridan stared at the screen. He couldn't believe it. His love, his world, his everything was gone. She had broken up with the hipster for a computer geek. Eridan didn't know what hurt more- the fact that he was alone, or that the guy she was with was his all-time rival. He slowly removed his glasses and set them aside as tears leaked from his eyes. No sense in having his glasses getting in the way or the chances of him breaking them out of pure, raw anger that was sure to come.

Right now he cried his shattered heart out. He pulled his scarf, looking down at it through his blurry vision. The scarf was pink and purple, and handmade by delicate, loving hands. Eridan was beginning to be repulsed by the thing. He tore it off his neck and threw it out of his way, trying to wipe away his tears with his sleeve. It was a useless attempt as they flowed down his skin, clear and leaving a wet trail as they went. He choked back a wail that threatened to rise from his throat and ended up in a small coughing fit. Once he had quieted down, his tears started to stop as well leaving a slightly- sticky surface on his cheeks and chin. He didn't feel anything right now, and he liked it. He was numb, numb to the world and the hurt that would soon return as fast as it had retreated. Eridan stood up slowly, pulling his glasses back on. He walked out of his room, stepping on the scarf as he went. It was the scarf that Feferi had made him as a token of her love for the douche that was Eridan.

He walked out of his expensively built house. The whole thing was covered in ships, sunken ships, sea horses, and other aquatic life. Eridan did love the ocean though he rarely would go to swim in it. He stepped down the small stairs that led to his porch and walked towards the road. He knew what he was going to do. He was going to kill himself before the pain returned. Eridan wasn't sure if he was strong enough to stay alive once the pain returned. The pain of losing Feferi, of having no other friends. The pain of being abandoned by everyone he had encountered so far. Eridan couldn't bare to think of it even in his numb state. He had lost his sole life line, his reason to want to life, to prove to his father that he was worthy of something. It was gone long before Eridan stepped out in front of a car. "Wwhat a mainstream way to die,"He said aloud to himself right before he was hit.


End file.
